ml98_bntmfandomcom-20200215-history
Bratz Next Top Model, Cycle 1 (2011)
'' ''Bratz Next Top Model'' (now retroactively known as ''Bratz Next Top Model, Cycle 1 (2011)) was a reality YouTube show hosted by MizzLotte98 that aimed to find someone who could be the next top doll model. The cycle's catch-phrase was: "Only one can be on top." This was the only season to feature a cast of only 10 contestants. Cycle 2 has 13 contestants. The international destination for the cycle was Paris, France. The prizes for this cycle was a contract with BratzGirl Cosmetics, contract for representation with $uper$tarz, and a photo spread in Bratz Magazine. The winner was 17-year-old Jasmine Badeau. Episode summaries Casting Week ''First aired July 25, 2011 The final 10 girls were announced, as was their first photo shoot challenge; "Angelz". Week 1 First aired August 1, 2011 The first official week of the cycle. Kerry had quit the competition and Dresden did not send her photo in. Veronica and Mellisa did not bring the best photos, but it was Veronica who was eliminated. The girls' second photo shoot challenge was announced; "Summer Time". *'First call out: '''Emily Kristen *'Bottom two: Veronica & Mellisa *'Eliminated: '''Veronica Week 2 ''First aired August 15, 2011 Emily Kristen, Clawdea and Dresden did not send their photos in. Dresden was disqualified. Mellisa also quit the competition. The third photo shoot was announced; "Colors." *'First call out: '''Violet *'Bottom three: Emily Kristen, Clawdea, Dresden *'Eliminated: '''Dresden Week 3 ''First aired August 22, 2011 This week each contestant was assigned a different color to incorporate into their photo. Kristen sent her photo in, but had to quit the competition due to her lack of time to participate in it. Emily Kristen did not send in her photo for the second time and was eliminated. The fourth photo shoot was revealed; "High Fashion Monsters." *'''First call out: Violet *'Bottom two: '''Emily Kristen & Clawdea *'Eliminated: Emily Kristen The Final 4 First aired August 26, 2011 This was a special re-cap episode for the cycle, including thoughts and opinions never before seen. Week 4 First aired August 29, 2011 This week each model had to portray different kind on monster in their photos. Two-week top photo winner, Violet, did not send in her photo this week, but her past performance in the competition saved her from being eliminated. The final 3 girls were Lilee, Violet and Jasmine. *'First call out: '''Lilee *'Bottom two: 'Violet & Clawdea *'Eliminated: 'Clawdea Final 3 ''First aired September 5, 2011 In the first part of the finale, the final 3 models created a lipgloss advertisement for BratzGirl Cosmetics. Violet won top photo for the third time running and Lilee was eliminated. *'First call out: '''Violet *'Bottom two: 'Jasmine & Lilee *'Eliminated: 'Lilee Final 2 ''First aired September 5, 2011 In the second part to the final episode, Jasmine and Violet participated in a runway show in Paris, France. Despite her performance throughout the competition, Jasmine won the first cycle of Bratz Next Top Model. *'Final 2: '''Jasmine Badeau & Violet *'Bratz Next Top Model: 'Jasmine Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries Call-out order *Violet = The contestant was eliminated *Lime green = The contestant won *Teal = The contestant quit the competition *Episode 1 was the introduction of the cast. *Episode 5 was a recap episode. Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot: "Angelz" *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot': "Summer Time" *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot': "Colors" *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot': "High Fashion Monsters" *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot': BratzGirl Cometics Lipgloss Ad *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot': Runway in Paris Judge *MizzLotte98 See Also * Bratz Next Top Model * Cycle 1 (2017) Category:Cycles